The Female
Born Kimiko, the Female is one of the main characters in the Amazon series The Boys and a member of the vigilante group, The Boys. When The Boys find The Female imprisoned in a cage in a basement under high security, they mistake her for a victim in desperate need of saving. But as The Boys unravel the mystery of The Female, they follow a trail of blood and gore to learn that she’s a badass who might just end up saving them instead. And as they’ll discover, the puzzle of The Female’s origins is part of something larger and far more terrifying than they ever imagined. ''The Boys series'' Experiments Not much is known about The Female's history other than at some point, she was a member of the Shining Light Liberation Army, a terrorist group. She managed to escape, however, and was taken prisoner and experimented on with Compound V. The Compound V gave her extraordinary abilities, but left her unable to talk. After an unknown amount of time, The Female is rescued by Frenchie, Hughie Campbell and Mother's Milk, who seem initially scared of her. Friendship with Frenchie From their initial meeting in The Female of the Species there seemed to be a connection between The Female and Frenchie. Frenchie is scared of The Female at first, however warms up to her after she saves him from Black Noir, nearly dying herself, he is deeply saddened to find her bleeding out in the street but is relieved to see her heal. The relationship between the two develops further, as he becomes one of the only members of The Boys who is able to talk with The Female and calm her down in stressful situations. After an encounter with Mesmer, Frenchie asks if The Female would like to go and find her brother, however she simply hugs him. In the comics In the comic series, she is known as The Female of the Species and is an original member of the Boys. She is selectively mute, however, and acts as the muscle of the group along with the Frenchman (Frenchie). She was born in Japan, where her mother worked for a company in Tokyo that was considered the Japanese equivalent of Vought-American. Being too cheap to hire a babysitter, her mother kept her under her desk at work. One day, the baby Female crawled into a laboratory and fell into a pot of Compound V waste, giving her superhuman strength and an urge to kill. After killing the scientist that discovered her, she was captured and kept in a cage, while her blood was frequently extracted in order to study the effects of Compound V on humans. After several failed escape attempts, she was rescued by Billy Butcher and the Boys, and subsequently recruited. Her desire to kill had not gone away, however, so when she is not satisfied with her kills with the Boys, she works for the local Mafia. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The Female's strength is greater than that of any human, allowing her to overpower people much larger than her. Her strength allows her to easily punch through people's ribcages, tear skulls apart, snap necks, break wrists, and take on other Supes with great strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Female has enhanced durability which allows her to endure multiple types of attack and trauma. She was able to withstand being thrown through a brick wall and having her head bashed into a wall multiple times by A-Train. This power seems to only offer her protection against blunt force trauma, meaning she can be stabbed and slashed by sharp weapons. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Female is capable of superhuman speeds which she used to slam into Black Noir who was about to attack Frenchie. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Female possesses enhanced agility, balance, dexterity and bodily coordination that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Her abilities allowed her to pounce onto a man from across a room and tackle him to the ground. She similarly was able to use her agility in an attempt to overwhelm Black Noir, but failed to due to his own similar speed and strength. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The Female's reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athlete. She can use this ability to quickly overwhelm foes, dodge incoming attacks, and even react to a Supes with superhuman speed, such as A-Train. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Female possesses the power to regenerate, allowing her to completely heal from the most fatal of injuries in a matter of minutes. She was therefore able to survive and rapidly recover being repeatedly slashed and stabbed by Black Noir's daggers, though she momentarily succumbed to the severe wounds until her regenerative abilities began to kick in and revive her. Despite her abilties, tranquilizers can disable her nonetheless. Gallery Promotional Female Promotional.jpg Screencaps The-boys-29.jpg The-boys-28.jpg The-boys-26.jpg The-boys-25.jpg the boys.jpg The-boys-32.jpg Trivia * In the show, it's hinted that she is mute because she lost her tongue and/or because she was born mute. In the comics, however, she is actually able to talk, but apparently suffers from selective mutism, with there being only one occasion in the comics when she spoke. Nonetheless, she usually communicates with others through Frenchie, who is somehow able to perfectly understand her gestures. * She's the only supe in the boys. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supers